


Entwined

by Galactica_Brit



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactica_Brit/pseuds/Galactica_Brit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoyt wants to break Jane. Maura gets to witness his work. Close up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

Maura awoke with a jolt. A literal, physical jolt. Something had moved against her chest, enough to move her as she lay asleep, flat on her back.

There it was again, another jolt, identical to the first. Her mind, still half asleep was trying to figure out how Bass could possibly have got onto the bed to nudge her. There had been no one else in her bed for a good while so that was the only rationalisation.

Again. A harsher jolt this time. He was in for strawberry rationing if he kept this up.

But, on reflection as another shove came, this time accompanied by a pained whimper, Maura's senses started to kick in.

Her bed wasn't this hard, or cold. She felt no pillow below her head and as she went to brush Bass away her arms wouldn't move, infact her arms were stretched behind her head and apparently tethered there.

And that was most definitely not her duvet covering her torso. It was moving. Shuddering. And was clammy. What the hell was going on.

And then, one more harsh shove, this time accompanied by a horrifyingly recognisable moan of pain. That noise could only have come from Jane Rizzoli.

Maura's eyes shot open to an absolute nightmare. It took her startled, horrified mind precious seconds to see what was above and around her, even then she couldn't fathom how they'd ended up like this.

Maura lay prostrate clad in her favourite silk pyjamas, her hands cuffed together at the wrist and chained around a support pillar in the middle of what appeared to be a basement. Her feet, also shackled together were free to move. But they couldn't - she couldn't move owing to having the full weight of Detective Rizzoli lying on top of her.

As Maura lay on her back, Jane lay over her, face to face; albeit Jane had her head resting on the floor over Maura's right shoulder, her long hair covering her features and Maura's neck and upper chest. The Detective was shaking and evidently trying not to give voice to the distress she was in, her muted whimpers and strangled sobs heartbreaking for the ME to hear so close.

The source of her distress then revealed itself. Charles Hoyt loomed over Jane's shoulder, his smirk a mile wide.

"Lovely of you to join us Dr Isles, I know Jane has been beside herself waiting for you to wake up".

His voice, his smug manner, everything about the man repulsed her but she knew she had to gather her wits immediately and not give him one inch. Whatever he'd already done to Jane had clearly done a number on the traumatised Detective still hiding in her shoulder.

"Dr Hoyt, I can't say this is a pleasure. Would you care to let me up please so we can have a civil conversation?". Maura was proud her voice didn't waver. It wasn't for Hoyt, it was for Jane, to try to convey they would be ok, that she would get them out of this.

"Oh Doctor, I would, I really would, but I've gone to such trouble to make this memorable for us all, and I know Jane would be upset to have to….disentangle….herself from where she is." His eyes flicked towards Jane's outstretched hands, with horror Maura followed his gaze and realised that he'd once again pinned Jane to the basement floor; scalpels through both palms held her down immobile and stretched out face down. Blood trickled over the back of her hands, running down the sides and soaking into the dirt floor. It must be agony.

"Oh Jane…." It killed her not to be able to comfort her best friend, to not be able to free her, or even to touch her and offer support. All she could do was move her head to the side to rest against Jane's. Hoyt had indeed planned this well.

"Oh Jane indeed. Amazing how she gets herself into these situations isn't it Doctor, so convinced of her own strength and abilities. Well…." He grabbed a handful of Jane's hair to pull her head back, holding her in a vicious grip directly above Maura's increasingly horrified gaze as she took in the beaten and bloody face and the eyes that wouldn't meet hers "…as you can see she put up a good fight this time. But, not good enough, and now she is going to have to be taught her place properly".

"Let her go Hoyt, leave her out of this, I'll do whatever you want, I'll…" Jane's rough plea was cut off by a harsh punch to her kidneys. Maura felt the blow as it reverberated through Jane's body and winced in sympathy. The first blow followed up by several more before Hoyt took to whipping across Jane's back with a leather belt; each blow drawing a pained grunt as the detective tried desperately not to give voice to her pain – not wanting to satisfy the sociopath behind her or cause any more worry to Maura below her.

"No, no, leave her alone. Damnit let me up!" Maura was incensed as she felt Jane once again hiding her pain as she dropped her head onto her shoulder all the while Hoyt continued beating her. She had never felt so helpless and useless.

Eventually Hoyt stopped, breathing heavily and wiping sweat from his brow. He looked down at the bloody and ripped back infront of him, at the shaking detective no longer able to support any of her own weight, totally flat out on the doctor, a satisfied smile wide on his face. His plan to break her was starting to work, but he knew there was still work to do. Jane Rizzoli was a tough nut to crack, but he knew what buttons to press. Specifically, he knew of her silent love for the Doctor and that was going to be his key to break her, humiliate her, ruin her. Rizzoli never showed her vulnerability to anyone, she would be mortified especially for Dr Isles to witness it. So this scenario was perfect for him. With a few last touches. He picked up a scalpel and leaned down towards Jane's flayed back.

"Now Janie, you see what a good friend you have here. The good Doctor trying to help you." He began to cut thru the straps of her tank top, Jane in too much pain to be able to move away at all "But you and I both know she'd never want to help if she knew the truth about you, eh Janie?".

That got a rise, as she felt him pull away the remains of her tank top, exposing her naked upper body to the room, Jane figured out where he was going with this. In spite of the physical agony of her back, and the ever present horror of the scalpels through her hand, she did her best to rise up onto her knees, off of Maura even slightly, twisting her head round to glare at her nemesis.

"Shut up Hoyt." Her voice low, dangerous, but wracked with pain. Desperate for him not to do and say what she knew was coming.

He slapped an open hand hard onto her devastated back, forcing her back down flush onto Maura. Jane continued to struggle until she heard a soft mewl of pain from below her as her weight and movement jostled the doctor.

"Oh god, Maura, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." She stopped moving immediately, tried to rest her weight on her knees and elbows, her gaze skittering away from Maura's as the doctor tried to show her empathy with her eyes while she gathered her breath once more.

Before Maura could speak Hoyt began again as he moved on to cut away Jane's pyjama bottoms despite her struggles to avoid him.

"What Janie here has is a little communication problem Dr Isles. So I'm here to help. You see Jane has been in love for a long time now and has been afraid to speak up about it or act on it. "

"Hoyt you fucker…aargh" Jane's attempted interruption died off into a strangled scream as Hoyt pushed the scalpel in her left hand further through into the floor.

"Shush Janie. Where was I. Oh yes, true love. You see, Dr Isles, Jane is in love with you. She has been since you met. She dreams about and google searches all of the vile depraved things she wants to do to you. Believe me, I've seen her laptop. "

Maura's incredulous gaze darted between Hoyt's gleeful grin as he spoke and the sight of Jane's head, bowed down, touching the floor over her shoulder, as far away from her neck as possible, clearly mortified and ashamed. As she swung her eyes back to Hoyt she saw him proudly wave the remnants of Jane's clothes in her eyeline. The detective now achingly naked and utterly exposed. Not finished, Hoyt proceeded to, against Jane's renewed struggles, tie ropes around her ankles and stake her feet down wide on either side of Maura. No longer able to support any weight on her spread knees Jane had no choice but to lay directly on the doctor below her. Skin to silk.

"So, because I'm not entirely unfair, I wanted her to be able to spend her last hours with you, naked and entwined. And though those depraved things she wanted to do will be with me and not you, at least she gets to see you throughout. And you her. So your memories of her will show you what a truly depraved slut she always was." As he speaks all Maura can feel is Jane's shivering body atop her, her heart breaking with every passing minute. "But don't worry, I respect you Doctor, no harm will come to you. Unless Jane defies me anymore".

With that threat he simply got up and walked out of the basement, leaving them on the floor, in the dark, in silence.


End file.
